1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch pedal of a friction clutch for an automobile, and more particularly, to a device for turning the clutch pedal over for reducing the force for working the clutch pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional turnover device comprises an arm for turning the clutch pedal over which is jointly rotatably connected to the clutch pedal by a rod or a lever and a tension spring provided between the arm and the clutch pedal. When the clutch pedal is worked until it reaches a predetermined position, the force of the tension spring acting on the clutch pedal to return it to its initial position is changed to assist forward movement of the clutch pedal, and thereby reduce the force for working the same.
In a position at which the tension spring changes the direction of force acting on the rod, i.e., a turnover point, the direction of the force acting upon the portions connecting the rod with the clutch pedal and the arm is changed. The aforementioned parts are pivotally connected with each other by, for example, engagement of pins and pin holes, and in general, a clearance is defined between each of the pins and the pin holes to allow each other's relative rotation. On account of this, when the direction of the force acting on the rod is changed at the turnover point by rapid movement of the clutch pedal, a knocking sound is generated in either of the connecting portions, the impact of which will exert a bad influence upon operational feeling of the clutch pedal.
Even when a bush is interposed between the pin and the pin hole, a clearance will more or less be created, and granted that the pin and the pin hole are completely fitted with no clearance defined, abrasion of the bush will inevitably create a clearance.